narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Killer B
}} | english = }} is a shinobi from Kumogakure and the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. He is also the mentor of Team Samui. It is hinted he comes from the Yotsuki clan. He is the current Raikage's younger brother. Appearance Killer Bee is very similar in terms of appearance with his older brother, being dark-skinned and possessing a muscular build, as well as white hair and beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says ; and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, the Eight-Tails has horns like a bull, and the left one is missing). Killer Bee wears oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back. Personality It seems that he demands respect from others and asks to be called and his tailed beast be called . He also appears willing to speak in song, more specifically in rap-style, even when confronted with potential threats. He will even stop in a middle of a fight to write whatever rhymes come to him, even if they are no good. This sometimes causes his opponents to become greatly bothered by him. He has a casual relationship with the Eight-Tails, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it. The Raikage notes that he is the only person that Killer Bee would listen to. Despite Killer Bee's conceited arrogance, he knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. The primary example is his fellow Kumogakure jinchūriki, Yugito Nii, who he looks up to for her extreme skills.Naruto - Second Artbook Killer Bee appears to dislike light, as he complained when he exited his training area to find that the sun had risen. Killer Bee seems to wish to leave his village for a vacation due to being tired of being the guardian, and can also be very deceitful, as he transformed into his full Eight-Tails form and faked his defeat and capture, only to escape from his village for a "vacation". When the current Raikage, Darui and Shī learned that Killer Bee was not captured by Akatsuki, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. The Raikage has noted that Killer Bee is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people, and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield. Gaara compares Naruto Uzumaki in regards to this attribute. Part II Hunt for the Eight-Tails arc Taka tracks Killer Bee to the Valley of Clouds and Lightning soon after he finishes training with his tailed beast. When Suigetsu attacked him, he easily overpowered him, and uses Suigetsu's sword to defeat Jugo afterwards. He later shows an unorthodox sword style where he manages to hold all seven of his swords in a rather awkward pose; this is deceiving as his seven sword style is extremely formidable and he even fatally wounds Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke could not track the sword movements even with his Sharingan. As he moves in to finish Sasuke, Suigetsu comes to save him while Jugo attacks from behind. Even while the three fighting him at once Killer Bee appears unfazed by their attacks and quickly moves away from their location. Finally getting annoyed with Taka, Killer Bee announces he will unveil the . Killer Bee formed his own demon chakra shield and proceeded to attack Taka. Sasuke then attempted to place him in a genjutsu but as Sasuke lowered his guard, Killer Bee struck. In the end, he blasted a hole in Sasuke's chest and neck claiming that a jinchuriki that has full control of his beast can become immune to genjutsu. He then completely released the full power of the Eight-Tails, ordering the team to cower in fear of him. Sasuke then hit the Eight-Tails with Amaterasu. As one of it's tails was about to fall on Karin, Sasuke cut it with Chidori Sharp Spear. Killer Bee disguised himself as the cut part of the tail and escaped. The Eight-Tails transformed into an unconscious form of Killer Bee. With his defeat, Sasuke carries him away. When his brother, the current Raikage, learns of his capture, he makes plans to deal with Sasuke and Akatsuki. When Akatsuki later tries to extract the Eight-Tails from Killer Bee's body, they find that it is only one of the beast's tentacles disguised as Killer Bee. He had made the appearance that he was captured to escape his village, where he had grown bored of being a guardian. Since his village now believes him to be captured, he uses this as an opportunity to take a "vacation" from being a guardian. As Eight-Tails comments that a new era is coming, Killer Bee thinks he means about his new music career. Kage Summit Arc Killer Bee is shown to be near a far off mountain practicing his music career with his seemingly new music teacher, Master Sabu, who thinks Killer Bee lacks passion in his singing. Later, Killer Bee is approached by Kisame Hoshigaki saying his Samehada tracked his powerful chakra scent. Killer Bee says he'll make quick work of Kisame. Much to Killer Bee's shock, all of his lightning techniques fail against Kisame as Samehada continues to eat all the chakra that gets close enough, even his demon chakra. Eventually, Kisame has Samehada unleash its true form. Abilities Even though he has only been shown in one fight so far, Killer Bee has shown to be an extremely powerful ninja. He was easily capable of overwhelming the entire Team Taka, and has had his skill praised by several Kumogakure ninja, including his brother, the current Raikage. Madara also said that he's the perfect host. Physical Strength and Taijutsu His physical strength and taijutsu skill is immense. He is easily capable of disarming a skilled opponent with his bare hands, and proficiently wielded Suigetsu's huge sword seconds after picking it up. His defense is very strong as well, receiving a solid kick to the neck from Sasuke only to drop his sword and begin writing lyrics, and escaping unscathed after being shocked with Sasuke's Chidori and hit from behind with Jugo's rocket-augmented attack. His specialty, however, is wielding his seven swords, which he does in an odd way, holding them in between the joints of his arms and left leg, his stomach and the left side of his neck and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, he is quite skilled with this, spinning around like a buzz saw and overwhelming his opponent with all of the varying swings. After his fight with Sasuke, however, he seems to only have 2 swords left. How this will effect his fighting style has yet to be seen. Sword Skills He is also capable of seamlessly releasing some of the swords to fight in a more conventional style, giving him great versatility. When he does find an opening, he can impale his opponent with most of his swords extremely quick all at once. Neither Suigetsu nor Sasuke could read his sword work, despite being a highly trained swordsman and having exceptional skill over the Sharingan. With his seven swords combined with lightning chakra, Killer Bee can create extremely sharp blades capable of cutting through almost anything. Also, by covering himself with the Eight-Tailed Beast's chakra, he creates his "Eighth" sword. Lightning Element During the battle with Sasuke he displayed the ability to flow lightning-elemental chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power, similar to the Chidori Current Sasuke uses with his Kusanagi Sword. Killer Bee's lightning prowess is so great, he can even charge a weak but sharp pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, Killer Bee is able to do this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra to surpass the standard penetrative force of wind-chakra. Jinchūriki Transformations Like other jinchūriki, Killer Bee has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power. He can then form this chakra into the form of two horns, and use them to attack the enemy; a technique called Lariat. This attack has incredible speed and power, but the linearity of his movements makes him easier to predict. Because he has a strong relationship with his own tailed beast, it acts as his partner in battle, disturbing his chakra to dispel even genjutsu from Mangekyo Sharingan. It is also stated that since he and naruto are the only hosts left with their demons active, and Naruto isn't able to use his demon nearly as well as killer bee can, that he is currently the strongest host. Another reason for this could be because he is also able to communicate and control fully, his tailed beast. Like his fellow Cloud shinobi, Yugito Nii, Killer Bee is able to become his tailed beast itself with great ease. Unlike her, however, he can retain complete control even in this fully released state, a feat accomplished only by one other jinchuuriki in history, the former Mizukage Yagura. In this form he can easily and repeatedly fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body, but Killer Bee was forbidden from transforming by the current Raikage. Trivia * Bī, the Japanese pronunciation of "Bee," is also the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "B." This parallels Shī's name, which is the pronunciation of the letter "C," and Jei's name, which is the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "J." * He quoted Muhammad Ali's famous line, "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee".Naruto chapter 411, pages 18-19 * Killer Bee makes various references to bees. This is a pun on the number of tails his tailed beast has. Eight in Japanese is , a homophone to the Japanese word for bee, . * Though not his confirmed name, Killer Bee was given a fan name of Kira Hachi, the word "Kirābī" incorrectly translated into Japanese (Hachi is the Japanese word for "bee", as well as "Eight". Kira is a loanword of the English "killer"). Kira Hachi, can be translated to "Killer Eight", following the homophone of bee. * Killer Bee has a unique personality, similar to black urban youth stereotypes (corn rows, jive talk, and rapping). This could also either be a homage or a reference to the Wu-Tang Clan, who are martial arts enthusiasts. He calls himself the Killer Bee - an old "Wu Tang" Kung Fu movie and group name of Wu Tang Records. Most members and groups of this label get their stage name from the old "Wu Tang" movies (Ex. Method Man, RZA, GZA, Kirābīs, and the records labels name itself). * Unlike Naruto and Gaara, Killer Bee has a good relationship with his tailed beast. * Killer Bee is one of only four people said to be able to truly control a tailed beast, the others being Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Yagura. ** Of those four, Killer Bee is the only one who was never a Kage at one point. Hashirama was the First Hokage, Yagura was the Fourth Mizukage, and Madara, according to Kisame, was apparently once a Mizukage as well. * According to the Second Artbook: ** Killer Bee looked up to his fellow Kumogakure jinchūriki, Yugito Nii, for her immense skills. Quotes * "I was right in the middle of an announcement, you stupid idiot!" * "I'm the only one who gets to interrupt me!" * "I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The Eight-Tailed Beast's a killerbee rockin' the melody! OH YEAH!" * "I float...like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast!" * "I'm going to bully you!" Reference